Un niñero muy sexy
by BettyGmez
Summary: Arthur, un importante empresario de porno gay, se hace cargo de su pequeño sobrino Alfred tras la muerte de su hermano, pero como tiene mucho trabajo, se ve obligado ha buscar una niñera, pero acabará encontrando ha un sensual niñero español que hará que Arthur tenga ciertos impulsos...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _ **Buscando un niñero**_

Arthur se encontraba en su sofá leyendo la lista de niñeras que habían venido a preguntar por el puesto, ha ninguna le había dicho que sí, y no es que fueran malas, es que no quería cualquier cosa para su querido sobrino Alfred, al que quería con toda su alama, no podía dejarlo con cualquiera. De repente llamaron al timbre sacando ha Arthur de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, mir si es por el anuncio.-Dijo Arthur mientras habría la puerta y le dejó boquiabierto ver ha un chico moreno, de ojos muy verdes, con una impresionante sonrisa de dientes blancos. Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga negra, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados rasgados, unas deportivas y llevaba un rosario en el cuello, Arthur se le quedó mirando por mucho tiempo.

-Hola, vengo por el trabajo de niñera.-Dijo ´con un acento español muy marcado, Arthur volvió a la Tierra y le sonrió con una sonrisa.

-S-sí caro, pasa.-Le dijo mientras le invitaba ha entrar y se sentaron en el sofá ambos.-B-bueno, no es muy habitual ver ha un chico aquí, hasta ahora todas eran chicas.-Dijo Arthur mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Sí, bueno, ya sé que no es muy normal ver ha chicos.-Dijo sonriendo.

-B-bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?-Dijo Arthur intentando no mirarle.

-Me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo.-Le dijo.

-¿De dónde eres?-Le preguntó.

-Soy de España, llevo aquí dos años.-Le dijo y Arthur apuntó la información.

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Preguntó.

-17.-Le respondió.

-¿Tienes alguna experiencia con los niños?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, mire mi currículum.-Le dijo y Arthur se impresionó al ver el buen currículum que tenía, buenas -recomendaciones, y un montón de familias con las que había trabajado, en verdad estaba más que cualificado.

-He trabajado anteriormente con numerosas familias y todas han dicho que valgo.-Le dijo mientras sonreía.

-Y-ya veo...-Dijo Arthur, en verdad este chico era perfecto.-Voy ha por un poco de té, ¿quieres?-Le preguntó amablemente con la típica cortesía inglesa.

-Sólo agua está bien.-Le contesto Antonio y Arthur asintió.

Una vez en la cocina, Arthur suspiró cansado.

 _-Es perfecto, pero...no sé si será bueno tener ha un chico tan joven y guapo en casa.-_ Pensó Arthur mientras se servía una taza de té y un vaso de agua fría para Antonio.-Perdón po hacerte esperar.-Dijo Arthur mientras iba con una bandeja hacia el sofá, pero entonces se tropezó con un muñeco que había por el suelo de Alfred y se cayó tirando el té y el agua.

-¡Dios mío, ¿estás bien?!-Le preguntó Antonio mientras le tendía una mano ha Arthur para que se levantara.

-S-sí...Gracias.-Le contestó un poco adolorido.-Por la reina, que desastre.-Dijo mirado el baso y la taza de té rotos con el agua y el té esparcido.

-Déjame, yo lo recojo.-Dijo Antonio mientras se ponía de rodillas.

-No si no hace falta...-Arthut intentó detenerlo pero dejó su frase en el aire al ver que Antonio tenía el culo en pompa al recoger las piezas rotas y ponerlas en la bandeja y secar el suelo.- _¡Oh my god, este chico tiene que hacer muchas sentadillas para tener un trasero tan...sexy!-_ Pensó Arthut mientras lo miraba, en verdad estaba embobado mirándolo, entonces Antonio se levantó y él se sonrojó severamente.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó Antonio extrañado al ver su sonrojo.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si si si si! ¡Sólo pensaba en mis cosas jajajaja!-Rió Arthur nervioso y avergonzado.-Por cierto, en cuanto en el trabajo estás contratado.-Dijo Arthur con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.-¿Por qué tan rápido?-Le preguntó curioso.

-B-bueno, digamos que...tienes ciertas cosas que busco en un niñero, además de que has sido muy amable al recoger este desastre.-Dijo Arthur nervioso.- _Pero sobretodo tienes un trasero de revista.-_ Pensó Arthur.-Tienes que estar aquí a las seis todos los días, ¿entendido?-Le dijo serio y formal, intentando recuperar la compostura

-¡No se arrepentirá! En fin, adiós.-Le dijo Antonio mientras le daba la mano y se iba, cuando Antonio se fue, Arthur se sentó en el suelo derrotado.

- _Por la reina, ¿en qué lío me he metido?-_ Pensó cansado.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _ **Ok, este fic fue muy corto XD, pero es que es el primero que hago y quería ver que os parece, si os gusta seguiré, soy una novata y esto es nuevo para mí, pero el próximo capítulo será más largo ;-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

POV ARTHUR:

 _Me encontraba en el sofá tomando una taza de té mientras leía un libro tranquilamente, era una tarde perfecta para mi y sonreía mientras leía el libro._

 _-Mi señor.-Levanté la cabeza y me encontré ha Antonio con un traje de mayordomo y haciendo una reverencia.-¿Desea más té o prefiere que le haga otro tipo de servicio?-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba adorablemente._

 _-Prefiero otro tipo de servicio.-Dije mientras sonreía con malicia, al rato mi sexy mayordomo estaba chupandome el pene mientras yo gemía por lo bajo, él jugaba con su lengua, lo adoraba, era adorable ver su sonrojo mientras lo hacia, era demasiado hermoso, por el amor de dios, ese chico me la tragaba entera y dentro de su boca jugaba con él, me estaba a punto de correr.-A-Antonio, creo que me voy ha correr.-Dije y entonces me corrí en su boca._

Me desperté inmediatamente con el despertador sentando de repente sentándome en la cama, estaba todo sudado y con la respiración dificultosa, por la reina...¡¿What a hell is wrong with me?! No me lo podía creer...simplemente estaba terriblemente mal conmigo mismo...era el nuevo niñero de mi hijo...no mi puto mayordomo, no era otra cosa...miré bajo las sábanas y mi...``amiguito´´´parecía estar de lo más alegre este día...así que tendría que irme de inmediato al baño y después vestirme para ir al trabajo, suerte que eran las seis, así cuando llegara a las ocho no me cruzaría con él, me fui al baño a ``descargar´´´y me dí una ducha bien fría que hizo que me tranquilizara, me vestí con mi traje y me fui ha trabajar ¿en qué trabajaba? Era un director de una importante empresa, sí, suena bien, si no fuera porque bueno...era ejecutivo en una importante empresa de...porno gay. Sí, así era, y mi familia me había dejado de hablar precisamente por eso, ya no me querían,y cuando se enteraron de que me quedaba con Alfred, creo que casi les da algo a todos, mi madre se puso como loca y mi padre ni te cuento.

Me encontraba en un elegante despecho con un montón de papeles por todos los lados , en verdad estaba cansado, con el sueño de esta mañana tendría para rato, muy cansado estaba de todo.

-Arthur.-Miré hacia arriba y vi que se encontraba mi amigo Francis que me miraba con una ceja evantada, un franchute que trabajaba en la misma empresa que yo y era mi socio.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunté, lo último que me apetecía era ver a ese imbécil que era mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Arthur, no se te ha visto por aquí en mese.-Dijo Francis frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.-¿Cómo llevas al pequeño Alfred?-Me preguntó Francis.

-Bien, bueno...no lo sé...he tenido que contratar a una niñera.-Dije desviando la mirada, ni se me ocurría presentarle al franchute un chico joven y encima con un sexy acento acento español y con un culito como ese en serio, por favor decírmelo, ¡¿What is worng with me?! Me empecé q dar cabezazos contra la mesa mientras Fracis me miraba ocn una gotita de sudor estilo anime saliéndole de la cabeza.

-Enhorabuena Arthur, ya eres mucho más raro de lo que ya pensaba.-Dijo mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro, la verdad no le culpaba, estaba volviéndome loco con todo eso.-Por cierto, tienes que acordarte de que hoy tendremos que quedarnos hasta muy tarde, tenemos muchísimo trabajo y una reunión con Honda, al parecer dice interesarle nuestra compañía para hacer una de sus películas.

-¿Kiku Honda? ¿El importante director de porno gay?-Le pregunté, sería muy bueno si lo consiguieramos.

-Así es, así que tendremos que estar con él al final del trabajo ha beber sake, ¿entendido?-Le preguntó Francis.

-Sí...-Dije cansado, tendría que cenar a las diez ha casa is me quería ir pronto, bueno, con suerte Alfred todavía esté despierto, aunque no lo creía, era sólo un niño.

-Muy bien, entonces vete preparándote.-Me dijo, ya sabía a lo que se refería, normalmente cada vez que bebíamos con un cliente me emborrachaba algunas veces y me volvía loco, por eso Francis no quería que me emborrachara, así que me tendría muy controlado, auque bueno, el sake ni siquiera me gustaba así que no tendría ningún problema.-Por cierto, ¿la niñera es sexy?-Preguntó Francis con una sonrisa pervertida y yo fruncí el ceño, siempre preguntaba lo mismo, daba igual que fuera, Fracis era Fracis, un pervertido, una rana francesa, un imbécil, pero bueno, era mi mejor amigo después de todo así que tenía que aguantarle.

-Fracis, es menor.-Le dije esperando espantarle.

-Bueno...si tuviera 14 años no le haría nada a no ser que sea muy guapa, pero si tiene más ya te digo que...-En verdad, esto ya pasaba mi límite, y luego yo era el pervertido, si es que en este mundo no hay justicia.

-¡Lárgate de mi oficina pedófilo!-Le grité y mordió su pañuelo dramáticamente.

-¡No es justo, yo solo quiero repartir amour!-Dijo Fracis mientras se iba, y al irse suspiré cansado, en verdad estaba siendo un día de mierda.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Francis fue a por mi, ahra tendríamos que ir a beber con ese tal Honda, en verdad no me apetecía nada, sólo quería ver ha Alfred, preguntarle ha Antonio como se había portado, ver ese cuerpo tan sexy...¡mierda otra vez!

-Arthur, estás actuando muy extraño.-Dijo Francis, yo asentí.

-Sí...puede que sí...-Dije cansado, en verdad no me apetecía hablar de ello.

-Venga mon ami, alegra esa cara, vas a beber, no ha un entierro, tienes que estar más alegre, la vida es bella.-Dijo Francis con una sonrisa y una rosa en mano, en serio, ¿cómo se podía ser tan jodidamente insoportable?

-Sí...venga, tenemos que ir ha beber sake ya.-Dije mientras me ponía el abrigo, caminamos durante un largo rato hacia el bar, esperaba que por lo menos fueran agradables, en verdad no me apetecía estar con gente, pero bueno, era mi trabajo.

Entramos a un restaurante japonés donde nos encontramos ha Kiku Honda con dos hombres de negocio a sus lados, él se levantó y nos miró con una osnrisa.

-Muy buenas.-Dijo Haciendo una reverencia y nosotros hicimos la misma, nos sentamos en cuclillas, era muy incómodo, pero tenía que aguantar.

-Señor Honda, ¿qué le parece hacer una colaboración con nosotros?-Le preguntó Francis con una sonrisa.

-En verdad es tentador, pero me gustaría dejar claro una cosa.-Dijo Honda, genial, ¿ahora qué quería.-¿Sake?-Preguntó mientras nos servía.-Quiero que me dejen hacerlo todo absolutamente a mi y no quiero contradicciones, pero sinceramente me gustaría coger ha italianos en vez de ingleses, son más románticos los del Sur de Europa.-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo para mi.

-Lo que usted desee, en nuestra compañía conocemos ha actores de todos los rincones del mundo, desde América Latina, hasta Australia.-Dijo Francis con su característica sonrisa y su acento francés más marcado.

-Yo no entiendo que pasa por utilizar a acores de Inglaterra.-Dije con sinceridad y Francis me miró con reproche.

-Arthur, por favor que no te parezca mal.-Me dijo Francis mientras me sujetaba la mano, entonces vi que Honda nos miraba de una forma...muy extraña en mi opinión...

-Hacéis una buena pareja.-Dijo Kkiku y yo me atraganté con el saque y empecé ha ahogarme, unas camareras al verme intentaron ayudarme, pero prefería morirme al escuchar esas sandeces.

-¡¿Q-q-q-qué?!-Pregunté intentando no morirme por no dejar sólo ha Alfred.

-S-s-s-señor Honda, disculpe pero se está confundiendo con nosotros.-Dijo Francis pálido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Ah no? Vaya...es una pena...-Dijo Honda decepcionado. Después de negociar todo, me fui hacia mi casa completamente derrotado

…...

POV ANTONIO:

Me encontraba yendo hacia casa de Arthur después de una muy aburrida clase que había tenido, en verdad me encantaban los niños, así que ese trabajo era ideal para mí, cuando llegué a su piso piqué esperando que me abriera, no me abría así que abrí otra vez y otra vez y otra vez hasta que por fin alguien me abrió.

-¡Hola, ¿Arthur?!-Dije, pero no había nadie y miré abajo, me había abierto un niño de lo más lindo.-¡FUSOSOSOSO QUE LINDO!-Grité al verle y él me miró con confusión y luego pareció recordar algo.

-¿Eres mi niñero?-Me preguntó y yo asentí sonriendo.-Soy Alfred.-Me dijo con una sonrisa, en verdad hoy me iba a morir de ternura ahí mismo.

-Yo soy Antonio.-Le dije sonriendo, me llamó la atención su acento americano, ¡era súper adorable!

-¿Por qué hablas como el gato con botas?-Me preguntó, bueno, si te digo la verdad ya me lo preguntaban muy a menudo así que no me sorprendía.

-Soy de España, por eso.-Le dije manteniendo mi sonrisa, era una extraña comparación con Antonio Banderas.

-¡Quiero desayunar!-Me dijo y yo asentí y fue hacia la cocina, le preparé cereales y una tostada, justo lo que me había mandado Arthur que le preparara, después le vestí con su adorable uniforme inglés, ¡estaba adorable! Fuimos de la mano hacia a escuela, me sorprendí, era un colegio grande y muy distinguido, se notaba que Arthur tenía dinero, y había muchos coches en la entrada, no sabía que los colegios ingleses eran así.

-Oye, ¿quién es ese morenazo?-Oí ha unas chicas de secundaria que estaban a mi lado, eran muy blancas y de ojos claros, una era muy rubia, la otra no tanto, pero no me interesaban, aunque era adorable verlas sonrojarse en sus pieles tan blancas.

-No es de aquí fijo.-Dijo la otra.

-¿Será italiano o español?-Preguntó una.

-Yo creo que español, ¿no ves la cantidad

de españoles que están viniendo? Son como oleadas, no entiendo como no buscan trabajo en su país.-Que prueben ha intentarlo, dios mío, como se notaba que no sabía como estaban las cosas en el Sur de Europa.

-¿Le saludamos?-Preguntó una, yo sonreí aún recordaba cuando yo era joven, cuando me vine hacía aquí por el trabajo de mis padres y cuando asistí a un colegio en donde las chicas eran igual que ellas miré hacia ellas y les sonreí provocando que se sonrojaran.

0o0o0o0Estaba en una de mis clases, ya tendría que salir para buscar a Alfred, después de todo, había alineado mis clases por eso.

-Oye bastardo.-Miré a mi lado y vi que se trataba de Lovino, mi mejor amigo desde que me vine aquí.-He conocido ha unas cuecas, están muy buenas y les encantan los morenitos españoles e italianos, venga, después de clase les entramos.-Me dijo, yo sonreí, siempre andábamos así junto con otro chico llamado Joao, de Portugal, que era mi primo, por eso nos parecíamos tanto, y también estaba un chico griego que parecía no despertar nunca de su sueño, lo que nos había dado fama de mujeriegos y que los padres de todas las chicas y chicos nos odiaran.

-Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo que recoger al niño.-Dije sonriendo y él me miró desconcertado.

-¿Desde cuándo nosotros los Latin Lovers cuando niños?-Preguntó Lovino enfadado.

-No te enfades Love.-Le dije sonriendo.

-¡No me llames Lovi bastardo!-Gritó Lovino aporreando la mesa y levantándose, lo que provocó que el profesor alemán Ludwig, le mirara severamente.

-¡Lovino, fuera, al despacho del director!-Le gritó y Lovino le miró con furia.

-Maldito macho patatas...-Dijo refunfuñando, nadie excepto los nuevos se sorprendía, el director ya estaba más que acostumbrado a tener ha Lovino en su despacho, era como su segunda casa, pero bueno, no era muy duro porque después de todo el director era su abuelo.

0o0o0o0

Fui a recoger ha Alfred mientras las madres cuchicheaban sobre mí, algunas con una sonrisa, otras con el ceño fruncido, era normal, mucha gente no quería a extranjeros en su país, en España también sucedía, no podía quejarme, no estaba bien para hablar.

-¡Quiero tortilla española para cenar!-Me dijo Alfred y yo me sorprendí.

-¿La has provado antes?-Le pregunté.

-No, pero los compañeros que han ido ha España dicen que está muy rica, así que la quiero.-Me dijo y yo sonreí, recordé que aquí se comía increíblemente temprano, así que supuse que tendría que preparar la cena y dársela a las siete o seis, como se hace en Inglaterra.

Al llegar a casa le preparé la tortilla ha Alfred con pan y agua, no sabía que más darle la verdad, pero si le llegaba a gustar no habría problema.

-¡Delicioso!-Me dijo y yo sonreí.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias.-Le dije sonriendo mientras le veía zamparse la tortilla, era adorable, en verdad, em gustaba este trabajo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _ **Quiero daros las gracias por los comentarios ^^, en verdad estoy feliz de que os haya gustado mi fic y bueno me gustaría que me dijerais si alguna vez os habéis sentido rechazados en algún país ( en Europa está pasando mucho, y se está empezando en dar en Inglaterra con los españoles) y bueno pues eso...gracias a todos y nos leemos en el próximo fic :3.**_


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"OV ANTONIO:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Me estaba levantando de la cama con una preciosa chica al lado. Mis padres casi no pasaban por casa después de la cantidad de trabajo que tenían y pues yo aprovechaba para traerme algunas chicas de vez en cuando, era alta, rubia y d ojos azules. Era sueca. Me daban mucho morbo pero es España tienen mucha fama de ser las más hermosas osea que supongo que sería de eso. Me la quede mirando y sonreí de lado, la pasión que sintió ayer no la sentiría por ningún otro hombre. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que era Arthur./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"POV ARTHUR:/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Alfred hoy se encontraba con sus abuelos y yo me encontraba en el despacho hasta que vi que ese franchute entraba sin mi permiso en MI santuario./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tenemos un problema.-Dijo con su habitual e irritante acento francés./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Cuentame./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Tenemos que encontrar a un chico alto musculoso moreno y de ojos verdes ahora mismo. Honda quiere ver ese tipo de modelo porque quiere ver sucalidad y al parecer ninguno de nuestros modelos con esa descripción le gusta. Tenemos que conseguir otro ya. -Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, en verdad toda esta situación era de lo más estresante e irrealidad, de donde demonios quería Honda que sacaran a un chico así en tan poco tiempo? Pero todavia podía...Es decir...No lo hago por gusto es que no tengo las remedio vale?!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Puedo conseguirlo dije mientras confía mi IPhone 7 que me costó un riñón y marqué el número de Antonio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-¿Si? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Antonio te necesito en mi oficina ahora mismo te daré las explicaciones ahí pero te necesito con urgencia recibirás mucho dinero.-Le dije esperando una respuesta./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Emmm...Bueno...Dinero es dinero.. -Dijo y yo sonreí con pena. Alomejor ese sexy voy le concedía a este viejo la oportunidad de follar ese spanish ass con el dinero...Con mi edad.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Que has hecho Arthur?-Me pregunto Francis extrañado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Toca a mi niñero y te mato.-Le dije mirandole con una mirada asesina y el me sonrió pícaramente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Esta bien...Bueno...Pensé que sería una mujer...Es curioso que sea un hombre...Debe ser muy guapo./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Esta el chico más sexy que jamás estaría con dos viejos como nosotros gratis./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Habla por ti, yo sigo siendo joven!-Dijo haciendo un reproche y yo me reí. Toco mi secretario para decirme que ya estaba aquí y yo me preparé para lo peor y me encontré a lo español con pantalones cortos blancos una camiseta de tirantes negra muy apretada y esos pantalones se los vi más largos pero claro el era un latinlover y con un rosario en el cuello. Desde luego a Francis se le cayó la baba y yo me quedé viéndolo y el me sonrió con esos preciosos dientes blancos que tenía. Perdona Arthur ...Tenía...Asuntos.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Esta bien...-Dije embobado./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Arthur...Tienes que avisar con tiempo de estas cosas para preparar mi corazón...Y lo de abajo...Dijo Francis embobado /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"-Eh? /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongCONTINUARÁ.../strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"strongSIENTO QUE SEA MUY CORTO CONTARME COSAS SOBRE LOS EXTRANJEROS O ALGUB CHOQUE CULTURAL O SINO KO CONTINUO LA HISTORIA/strong/p 


End file.
